Why are you leaving?
by Miss CJ
Summary: WillJack SLASH. Little one shot, first POTC. Title doesnt really explain story but anyway. Its slash.


Hey, this is my first story for POTC, so don't kill me if it is terrible, which it more than likely will be.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Disney, I only wish jack belonged to me though....  
  
SLASH - don't like - don't read. Too many people flame authors for slash and every story clearly states what it contains. Don't complain to me. It says here and on the summary.  
  
Ok...  
  
Here we go..  
  
Jack studied the sight before him with shock, nothing tended to shock the pirate, but there was always an exception. Will, the man he loved, was leaving. He was leaving Jack, the crew and the Black Pearl. The worst thing was, Jack didn't know why.  
  
Will was saying his quick goodbye's to the small assembled crew, just before getting on the small boat that was to take him from the Pearl, and to the port that they were anchored off.  
  
Jack didn't honestly know why Will was leaving. When he found out what will planned to do this morning, he had questioned the boy, but only got a hazy, half hearted reply. A reasoning that Jack didn't believe for a second.  
  
Jack walked from where he was down to the small group, without his usual swagger and a look of seriousness in place of that of his usual, light hearted one. The crew separated to let the Captain through, and then dispersed to the lower parts of the ship.  
  
"I'll take ye ashore, luv." The captain muttered to Will, climbing down to the row boat and taking over from the boy there, waiting to take Will ashore.  
  
Will followed behind, keeping his head down, not daring to make eye contact with his lover. Once both were settled in the small boat, Jack began to row slowly.  
  
They sat in silence on the journey over. Jack didn't know what to say and Will was making sure Jack never had the opportunity to speak, by keeping his eyes cast down.  
  
The small row boat grinded to a halt on the sandy shore that was so common in the Caribbean. Will looked behind him, gazing at the Pearl. His home for the last 7 months, where he was with Jack, where things had been amazing.  
  
"Where do ye plan to go from here?" Jack asked, climbing out the boat just before Will.  
  
"I don't know, I'll try to find some work, I suppose." Will replied quietly.  
  
Will held out his hand to Jack, for a goodbye handshake. Jack stared at it for a second before grasping it and pulling Will towards him. Keeping his lip inches away from the young Turner before him.  
  
"Why are you leaving me William?" Jack whispered pleadingly, rapping his arms around Will.  
  
"Because.."Will started, thinking of excuses he could come up with, thinking of what he told Jack earlier, Thinking of telling the lie that he was bored of piracy and that he wanted stability from now on.  
  
"No lies." Jack warned as if reading the young boy's thoughts.  
  
Will took a deep breath, he stared into Jacks eyes, peering into a guarded soul, trying to find the courage to tell the real reason he was leaving.  
  
"Well. I don't like being cheated on." Will stated boldly, while shrinking away slightly from Jack.  
  
"What?" Jack asked dazedly a few seconds later, taking a step back from Will.  
  
"I know I shouldn't say anything as you are the captain and all, but I hate thinking that I'm just a toy to you that you cast away and pick up when you want. It's up to you if you want more than one partner, but I refuse to be used like that."  
  
"Wait, what makes you think I'm cheating." Jack questioned, being unnaturally serious for the second time today.  
  
"Yesterday. when you took that boy into the cabin for an hour, you don't expect me to think that it was innocent. Do you?"  
  
Jack laughed, his natural aura of cheer coming back to him. "Oh my boy, how wrong you are. I took that boy into the cabin because I wanted to know if he was cheating with you?"  
  
"What?" Will asked taken aback. "Why did you think that?"  
  
"Because you seem to get on with him," Jack muttered, realising how silly his excuse sounded.  
  
"So because I get on with him, I'm having sex with him." Will started accusingly "Did it ever cross your mind that I love you? That I was gutted that I thought you didn't want me anymore?" Will blurted out, slightly unfocused from his anger  
  
Jack stood dumbstruck for a minute, Love? Will loved him?  
  
"Love? You love me?"  
  
"Yes." Will muttered, nodding his head. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke up.  
  
"I love you too." Muttered the captain of the notorious black pearl, before pulling the younger man in front of him into a kiss. "I loved you since that day in the cave, when I was fighting Barbossa, I want to be with you. On the condition you come back to the ship." Jack demanded as he pulled Will to him again.  
  
"Ok." Will whispered when the kiss broke.  
  
"Excellent! Right Back to the ship. I want to have my wicked way with ye." Jack slurred, adopting his swagger again as he wandered over to the row boat.  
  
Will laughed as Jack climbed into the boat, and patted the seat opposite him, waiting for Will to come aboard.  
  
"Aye Cap'n."  
  
End.  
  
Please Review, I like to know what people think of my work. 


End file.
